


Blaze of Glory

by starrnobella



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Explosions, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, The Melting Pot Tropes and Fandoms Event 2020, melting pot fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24929689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: What started out as a simple bank heist, turned into something totally different.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Blaze of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This was written for Melting Pot Fanfiction during Tropes & Fandoms. This story filled my trope, Accidentally Saving the Day. I decided to branch out into a new fandom and I hope that I did these characters justice. I do apologize if any of their characterizations seems a bit off.
> 
> Beta work was done by Grammarly and the only thing I own in this little tale is the plot. Thank you to articcat621 for skimming this over for me!
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

The Stacked Deck was busy. With every turn, a new face could be seen appearing out of thin air. This was the perfect place to hide out until everything was ready. The Joker took Harley by the hand and pulled her towards the back corner of the club, into a private room where they could keep an eye on everything. However, before they could hideaway, they needed to make sure that their faces had been seen by enough people so that their alibi would be sealed tight.

Joker pushed Harley up against a wall near a small crowd of people, leaning in and pressing kisses along her collarbone and up to her jaw to elicit a fit of giggles to escape Harley's lips.

"People are starting to stare," he said, sliding a hand along Harley's side, stopping to cup her breast.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Harley moaned, tilting her head back to give him more access to the sensitive skin of her neck. "Come on, Puddin', I'm bored. Play with me."

Joker smirked and pulled away, reaching up to cup her cheek. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, noticing Deadshot's reflection appearing in the mirrored wall behind them. "It's showtime."

Harley sighed as Mr. J walked away from her, leaving her behind, hot and bothered. She'd do anything he ever asked of her, but for once, she wished he'd finish what he started. Taking a second to readjust her top, Harley made her way towards the back of the club. She needed to get to her designated location for the heist.

With one last glance around the club, she smirked before turning to the door. Standing in front of her was a brawny security guard. Donning her wicked smile, she extended a hand. "Harley Quinn. Nice to meet ya."

The guard looked her up and down before stepping aside and pulling the door open for her. She looked at him and smiled before making her way through the door. Once on the other side, she spotted her mallet and gun. She gathered up her belongings and continued on her way. They had a bank to rob.

Rounding the corner onto the main drag, Harley noticed a small crowd of people gathered near the entrance to Gotham Financial. With a shrug of her shoulders, Harley smiled. "Looks like some people are gonna die today."

However, as she continued to her position, she couldn't shake the feeling that something didn't seem right. The closer she got to the front doors, the more she began to notice the number of small children that were gathered with the families near the bank. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a man watching her. He looked familiar, but Harley couldn't place him.

Over the next few moments, it felt like time was standing still. Harley watched as the man who had been watching her reached into his pocket and extracted a remote control. She began looking around the perimeter of the building for something flashing. In her search, she noticed Deadshot and Puddin' climbing along the edge of the roof.

She heard a beep and spun around. Attached to the wall of Gotham Financial was a bomb with the countdown flashing. Harley looked up at Joker. There was no time left.

"Get the hell out of here!" she yelled, running towards the small crowd a few feet away from her. "There's a bomb, and if you don't get your asses out of here, then you are all going up in flames!"

With a heavy heart, she smiled as she watched the families flee, but she knew this wasn't over. Turning on her heels, she reached for her gun and aimed it at the man with the remote control. "I wouldn't press that button if I were you."

The man shook his head and laughed. "Like you can stop The Cauldron on your own."

"Who said I'm alone?" Harley quipped, aiming her gun towards his head. "Oh, Puddin'!"

The Joker and Deadshot landed on either side of Harley, weapons drawn and aimed.

"It's too late," the man said, dropping the remote to the ground. "The detonator is about to blow in three.."

He was cut off as the bomb exploded, sending all four of them flying away from the building. Harley and Joker landed near one another, just a few feet away from the burning building. She could still feel the heat from the flames as she pushed herself up into standing position.

The Joker had pushed himself up into a standing position and walked over to rest his hands on Harley's shoulders, pulling her close to him. He kissed her brow as the world around them burned. "See you in the next world, my love," he whispered.

Harley looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She watched as he took a few steps back into the flames. It did not take long for the flames to engulf his body. The last thing she heard escape his lips was a laugh.

As the tears rolled down her face, Harley took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She took a few steps into the flames. "I'm comin' for ya, Puddin'."

They were together going up in a blaze of glory, even though their robbery plans were foiled. Harley was content that she was able to save those families.


End file.
